


The Great Mario Kart Wii Championship - Drag Queen Edition

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Championship, F/F, Kissing, Mario Kart, Nintendo - Freeform, Pizza, Silky owns a pizza parlor too, Useless Lesbian Vampire, Wii, hot cheetos, mario kart wii - Freeform, pizza party, snacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29670804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Utica and the gang do a whole lotta gang shit when they hold a Mario Kart Wii championship and have a fun pizza party! Who will come out victorious and who shall perish?
Relationships: Alaska/Sharon Needles, Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo, Tina Burner/Utica Queen, Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova
Kudos: 2





	The Great Mario Kart Wii Championship - Drag Queen Edition

**Author's Note:**

> i remember playing this when i was like 7 or 8, good times

Utica and Tina were setting up the house for the Mario Kart Wii championship that was being held in half an hour. Sharon, Alaska, Brooke, Vanjie, Trixie, and Katya were all coming over to compete; it was gonna be a blast! At 6 o'clock on the dot, all the girls showed up. Utica opened the door with a big smile on her face and welcomed everyone in.

"Hi guys!" Utica said.

"Hey Utica, hey Tina!" The group said in unison and Tina waved.

"Now the pizza boy should be here any minute- oop! That must be him!" The doorbell rang and Utica went to open it. Standing there was Silky with 4 large pizza boxes and 4 giant bottles of Diet Coke.

"Oh hey Silk! How much?" Silky handed her the pizzas and Tina took them to the kitchen.

"That's be $40." Utica nodded and handed her a $50 bill.

"Keep the change!" Silky nodded and thanked Utica and Utica shut the door. 

"Let's get this party started!" She said and everyone cheered. Tina opened the boxes and they were all cheese, the squad's favorite! Everyone took three slices and sat on the game room floor.

"So y'all ready to get y'all's ass beat?" Vanjie asked with a smirk.

"Oooooh! Morrrre like you, Miss Vaaanjie!" Everyone giggled and the finished their pizza and red solo cups filled with Diet Coke.

"Anyone need to go to the bathroom before we start? There'll be no breaks!" Utica warned and everyone got in line to go to the bathroom and once everyone was done and had washed their hands, it was time to start! Utica got out a piece of paper attached to a clip board and a pen and read it aloud.

"Alright, rules: NO items, NO drifting, and NO tricks. If you wanna win, you have to win fair and square. The big prize for the winner is a $500 Ulta gift card and a Nintendo Switch! Okay, first we have Brook versus Vanjie. You'll be playing Grumble Volcano on 150 cc." They nodded.

"This is gonna be too easy, eh!" Brooke said and Vanjie rolled her eyes. Utica handed them Wii remotes and they got it all set up.

"What character you wanna be?" Vanjie asked and Brooke clicked on Peach.

"A cute princess for a cute girl!"

"Pfft. Imma be Bowser." Vanjie clicked on Bowser and put him in a heavy metal cart while Brooke picked a cute little cart for Peach.

"Alright ladies, you're off!" Utica said and the girlfriends started playing. It was a very close call, but Vanjie came out ever victorious. Brooke looked sad and frowned.

"Don't worry babe Imma eatchu out good when we get home." The squad laughed and that cheered Brooke up.

"Alrighty then, next up: Alaska and Sharon!" Vanjie and Brooke handed their remotes to them.

"You two will be playing Coconut Mall on 50 cc, my personal favorite!" Lasky and her vampire girlfriend nodded.

"Ooooh hooooo, I'll be King BOOOOOO!!!" Sharon screamed on him.

"I'll beee Rosaaliiinaaaaaaa." Alaska drawled and clicked on her.

"3, 2, 1, GO!" Utica said and Sharon and Alaska were off to. They got the fun and easy course because they seriously sucked at Mario Kart and Utica wanted it to be fair for everyone, being the kind Christian girl that she was (oh yeah she's Christian again). They didn't really race; they just looked at the posters of Miis, went into stores, and got hit by the cars in the parking lot. 

"Uh oh!" Utica said.

"You guys ran out of time. That means you're both disqualified."

"Boo..." Sharon said spookily yet sadly and Alaska shrugged.

"Oh welllll, at least we had funnnnnn." Sharon nodded and they went to the kitchen to grab more pizza and soda before watching again.

"And next we have Trixie and Katya!" The Russian spies nodded and took the Wii remotes.

"Tonight, you lovely ladies will be playing Wario's Gold Mine on 100 cc."

"Yes, is good course." Katya said and Trixie nodded. Katya chose Dry Bones and Trixie chose Daisy. They both manuevered around the course with ease but Trixie played dirty and used a red shell!

"Time out! Trixie, it was clearly stated in the rules that no items are to be used. I'm sorry but you're disqualified, making Katya the winner." Trixie sadly sighed in a Russian fashion, but hold up!

"Katya! You can't drift!" Katya whipped around with a surprised look on her dry face.

"I did not understand, English second language." She said with a shrug. And so the competition went on until Utica and Vanjie were up against each other. Utica had picked Koopa and Vanjie still went with Bowser in his death metal cart.

"Alright Vanjie, it's now or nothing. We're playing Rainbow Road on 150 cc. Items, drifting, and tricks are allowed for this course only!" Vanjie put on her game face and nodded.

"Les do dis hoe." They got ready and once it was time, they sped off! They did flips, tricks, drifts, and at the end, Vanjie got her hands on a legendary blue shell. The nailed Utica right before she finished, and Vanjie came out on top! Everyone clapped and cheered.

"Here you go Vanjie, the gift card and Switch!" Vanjie smiled and hugged Utica.

"Thanks bish." And so after all the pizza and soda had been c o n s u m e d, the girls all got ready for bed and went to sleep in sleeping bags. That night was lit!


End file.
